


A Lovely Blossom (To Hold and Protect)

by Lumeleo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feral Behavior, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Hibari Kyouya, Parental Instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Hibari has been missing for a while, until a message calls for help. Dino isn't sure what to expect as he joins the Vongola in the rescue mission, but a feral Kyouya protecting and infant certainly manages to surprise him.He's going to make it all better, though.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	A Lovely Blossom (To Hold and Protect)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something kinda new with the alpha/omega instincts, and this was the result.

"I don’t mean to doubt you, Tsuna-kun, but... are you sure this is legitimate?”

“As sure as I can be.” Tsuna frowned down at the note in his hands. “I mean, not only is it sealed with a cloud flame, but it was brought by Hibird. It’s got to be from Hibari-san, right?”

“I would like to think so.” And yet, Dino couldn’t say that with as much confidence as he would have just a year before. Kyouya had a way of doing that, of turning his life upside down in the worst of ways. At one time he had thought he knew how Kyouya operated, yet that had been proven to be nothing but an illusion. “Either way, even if it’s not from him, it’s clearly something we should check.”

“Agreed.” Tsuna folded the letter away into his pocket, adjusting his gloves. Dino saw a flash of red somewhere beyond the buildings in front of them, a sign Gokudera had made it to his position. They were almost ready now. “I would say you really don’t need to put yourself at risk like this, but I doubt you’d stay away even if I asked you to.”

“Not a chance.” Dino shook his head with a grin, for all that he felt more tension than anything resembling humor. “If Kyouya is in trouble, I need to come to his aid. And if it’s not him, I need to find out who’s sending out messages in his name.”

“Well, we’re going to find out soon enough.” One last flash, this one the blue of rain. That was the last of Tsuna’s guardians. Clearly Tsuna had been keeping count as well, as he reached for his earpiece. “Move out!”

Perhaps it was something of an overkill, all of Vongola’s guardians besides Kyouya himself and a fair few of Dino’s men, but he figured anything that would make Kyouya call for help would be a serious thing indeed. So far everything they had seen supported that. The seemingly quiet little town was constantly patrolled by hitmen from a hostile family. They’d managed to take out most of them without causing a fuss, but that had only driven the rest into this one central location. Which, unfortunately, seemed to be surrounding the place Kyouya had indicated as his hideout.

Dino had to admit he took some satisfaction in being able to strike out with all his strength. Their opponents all seemed to find it fit to attack them on sight, shouting something about Vongola. It didn’t exactly take a lot of moral philosophy to see he should fight back. Or strike first, where appropriate.

Nobody threatened Kyouya and escaped without punishment, not as long as Dino was still breathing.

With their simultaneous assault, they managed to pick off the opponents rather quickly and efficiently. A building or two might have born the brunt of the attack, but Dino consoled himself with the fact they hadn’t seen any civilians within the final circle of enemies. No doubt anyone innocent had either fled or been driven out a while ago as their enemies focused on trying to penetrate Kyouya’s defenses.

As Dino broke through the enemies between the last row of buildings, he came to a halt. The building in the middle had no doubt once been a beautiful shrine on a hill, rather similar to one of Kyouya’s favorite hideouts in Namimori. Now, though, it was surrounded by a forest of steel spikes splattered with blood.

“Well, never let it be said Hibari doesn’t appreciate a bit of dramatics.” Yamamoto sounded almost amused over the communications line. “Think we’ll be able to get through?”

“I don’t see why not.” Tsuna sounded far more confident than Dino felt all of a sudden. “The spikes are from Roll, right? And Roll knows us. He’ll know we’re not a threat.”

“I’m afraid it’s more complicated than that.” Mukuro reached the open area as well, looking up at the hill. “Kufufu. I have to say, I am impressed.”

“What do you mean?” Dino frowned. Mukuro wasn’t exactly one to praise people, never mind Kyouya in particular.

“Some of these spikes are from his hedgehog, yes. However, some of them? Not so much.” Mukuro stepped closer, poking at one of the spikes with his trident. Dino stared as it first flickered, then blinked out of sight.

“Illusions?” That couldn’t be. “Kyouya hates those!”

“Indeed. Which makes it much more curious as to why he would employ them. More dangerous to approach, though. I doubt the illusionary spikes are going to move out of the way.” Mukuro waved his trident. “If you’d like to get inside, hurry up. I doubt it will take long for him to fill in the gaps.”

Dino did not need to be told twice. Running over, he managed to slip through the gap Mukuro had created just before another blinked up to block the way. Most of the others had been too far, apparently, with only Tsuna and Dino catching up in time.

“Tenth!” Gokudera barked over the earpiece. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep anyone from sneaking in behind you! You find Hibari and get him out of there.”

“Right!” Tsuna glanced around, taking in the mess littering the ground. “Ugh. It seems the spikes weren’t enough to keep everyone out.”

“Clearly not.” Dino grimaced. “Kyouya has to be fine, though. He’s keeping up the illusions, after all.” He glanced at Mukuro. “Right?”

“I can’t see who else it would be.” Mukuro shrugged. “The illusions are somewhat crude, suggesting lack of skill, but something so big and spread out would take a lot of power to keep up. The only one I know of who’d have a Mist flame powerful enough to do this but no interest in honing their skills is Hibari.”

“Either way, we’ll want to stay on guard.” Tsuna frowned. “If people have gotten inside before, we can’t know there aren’t any enemies here now.”

“Agreed.” Dino flexed his whip between his hands, looking around for any sign of danger as they approached the small building. So far he wasn’t seeing anything living, but that might change any moment.

It was a good thing he was on guard, too, or he might not have managed to block the chain aimed at his face as he stepped inside.

“Wha — Kyouya?” He knew that chain and the way it was immediately retracted, could read its movements and follow them to the origin in an instant. There was something off with it, though, something missing from the ferocious elegance he had come to expect of Kyouya in battle, and that terrified him much more than any threat of physical harm. “Kyouya, it’s us!”

“Careful.” Mukuro was serious now, not smirking for once as he braced himself, trident at the ready. “I don’t think he’s listening to sense right now.”

They all prepared for battle as the opponent followed his weapon, stepping out of a hallway with a strange, slouching movement. Kyouya was hunched over, hands holding his tonfas in a death grip quite unlike his usual flexible grace. He was obviously battered and bloody, matted hair covering most of his face. As he looked up, though, his eyes were empty of any recognition.

“Get away.” Kyouya’s voice was more of a growl than actual words, his body moving in twitches and jerks. “Get away, or die.”

Dino opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Mukuro’s hand pushing him out of the way. He had no way to complain, though, as the spot he had been standing was struck by a chain hard enough to pierce the wall. Tsuna had likewise been cast aside, Mukuro settling himself between the two dons and Kyouya.

“Listen to him!” There was no amusement in Mukuro’s voice, no teasing or room for argument. “Now, before he kills you!”

“But — but it’s Kyouya!” How could Mukuro not realize that? “Just let me talk to him, I can —”

“He’s gone feral, Cavallone.” Mukuro’s hissed words struck Dino harder than any physical attack could have. “Go, or I can’t guarantee you live.”

Dino wanted to protest, wanted to list all the reasons that could not be true, but the words died in his throat as he watched the empty look on Kyouya’s face. He found himself scrambling back towards the door instead, too stunned to do anything else. If Mukuro had not been standing there, shielding their retreat from the attacks, he might have very well died at Kyouya’s hand.

“Dino-san?” Tsuna turned to him with wide eyes as they fled outside. “Has Hibari-san really gone feral?”

“I’m afraid so.” Dino felt a sick weight at the bottom of his stomach, threatening to make its way up and out. “Either that, or something else is very, very wrong.”

“But I thought omegas could only go feral when protecting their child.” Tsuna was staring at the door as though expecting some terrible monster to emerge any moment. “And Hibari-san doesn’t have a child… right?”

“Not as far as I know, no.” Dino paused. “Wait. How’d you know Kyouya’s an omega? He hadn’t even presented at the time he disappeared!”

“Well, because you want to make him your mate, right?” Tsuna blinked as though this was a perfectly simple question. “And you are an alpha. So he’s most likely an omega.”

“…Right. That’s right.” Trust Tsuna to have noticed his interest even with Kyouya apparently doing everything he could to deny anything going on.

There were no sounds of fighting from inside, and somehow, that frightened Dino more than any amount of noise could have. The silence drew out for much longer than he would have liked, until finally, Mukuro’s voice broke back onto the comm lines.

“Right. Secure us a way out, but keep your distance. Any alphas especially. I can’t guarantee your survival if you don’t.”

“What?” Gokudera sounded rather confused. “What the hell’s going on?”

“Hibari’s feral. He’s tired enough that I managed to get through, but still very much capable of lashing out.” Mukuro allowed a beat of silence before adding, “And no, I’m not misusing the word.”

Dino did not have much time to wonder about Mukuro’s words before someone appeared in the doorway. Dino and Tsuna both backed away, not really relaxing even as they saw Mukuro coming out. Then another figure followed, and Dino gasped. It was Kyouya, still looking rather empty, sticking close to Mukuro of all people. Instead of weapons, though, he was holding onto something much more startling.

“Well, Tsuna,” Dino murmured, staring at the tiny bundle in Kyouya’s arms. “Seems you were more right than you knew.”

*

“How are they?” Dino looked up as Mukuro walked into the room, trying to hold back his anxiety.

“Better than we started with.” Mukuro looked unusually serious, though not quite as grim as he had while leading Kyouya out. “Well, the baby is more or less fine. In need of some more nutrition and a bit small for its age, but uninjured.”

Dino swallowed. That was not a full answer. “And Kyouya?”

“Not as good, I’m afraid.” Mukuro turned his trident in his hand. “He pretty much collapsed as soon as we had them both in a safe place. The doctors think he’s probably been in a feral state for days on end, no rest or food. Would explain why the baby was a bit malnourished, too.”

“So… it really is Hibari-san’s child?” Tsuna was not quite wringing his hands, but Dino could tell it was close.

“Well, apparently he’s given birth recently and is currently nursing, so either that or it’s a very convincing kidnapping.” Mukuro shrugged. “Besides that, he’s got plenty of injuries. Nothing obviously lethal, but serious enough to keep him out of commission for a while.”

“He would have waited until the last possible moment,” Dino murmured mostly to himself. “That’s Kyouya for you. He wouldn’t have called for help until he was certain he could not make it otherwise.”

“Oh, and Cavallone? The doctors think the baby is approximately three months old.” Mukuro gave him a small smirk. “That fit the timeline in your estimation?”

“What?” Dino blinked. “But — Kyouya wasn’t in heat!” Which was as good as an admission, but it wasn’t like he was going to deny his involvement anyway.

“Well, going by his hormone levels, he’s never fully presented as an omega. The only way that makes any sense with the child is that he got pregnant right before his first heat.”

“Wait.” Tsuna blinked. “You mean… you are the sire, Dino-san?”

“…It sure seems like it.” Dino ran a hand over his face. “But — Kyouya never told me. He never even contacted me. Why would he hide this from me?”

“You really have to ask?” Mukuro seemed genuinely surprised rather than mocking. “The answer seems quite obvious to me.”

“Well, it’s not to me.” Dino folded his arms over his chest. “Not only did he keep the pregnancy secret, he actually left his precious Namimori behind. Even if he didn’t want me involved, why would he go to such lengths?”

“Ah, yes. Questions only an alpha would actually have to ask.” Mukuro smirked. “Hibari Kyouya may be young, but he has seen plenty of the life of mafia. Long before you were in the picture, I’d wager, though obviously only he knows the details.”

“Stop with the riddles, Mukuro.” Perhaps it wasn’t wise to argue with one of Tsuna’s more dangerous guardians, but he needed answers. “What is going on with Kyouya?”

“He’s afraid, Bucking Horse. Like any unmarried omega who finds themselves pregnant in the mafia, and a fair few of those who are married.” Mukuro met his eyes with a grave look. “He’s afraid his precious child will be seen as either a pawn or an obstacle, and then taken from him one way or another.”

“Oh, god.” Dino felt sick to his stomach. “Kyouya thought… he thought I would do that?” That couldn’t be true. Right?

“It’s not an uncommon tale in our world, as you well know. Words of love and devotion often get forgotten when the line is thrown in jeopardy. Just look at what happened with Gokudera Hayato, and his sire was nowhere near as high in position as Don Cavallone.”

“You mean Hibari-san… was afraid Dino-san would do something to the baby?” Tsuna blinked. “He’d never do that!”

“Oh, I’d like to think that. I’m sure Hibari would have thought that, too, except the risks seem a whole lot greater the moment a child enters the picture.” Mukuro ran a gloved hand along the shaft of his trident. “That reminds me. I gave Hibari my word that I would protect his child until he recovers, and I rather like the idea of him owing me a favor. So while I’m sure you’d like to see the baby, you’re not getting to her before Hibari gives you his permission, not unless it’s through me.”

“Her?” Dino swallowed. “It’s — it’s a girl?”

“An alpha girl is what the doctors tell me, yes.” Mukuro’s smirk grew just a tad wider. “I can get you the size if you’d like to occupy yourself with baby shopping until Hibari wakes up?”

It was no doubt a taunt, but really, at the moment Dino couldn’t imagine anything he would want more.

*

“Kyouya?”

For a moment he got nothing but silence, and Dino nearly thought he had been misinformed about Kyouya being awake. Then, however, he heard a quiet, hoarse voice. “…Cavallone.”

“Kyouya.” He couldn’t quite keep the relief out of his voice, not that he had actually tried. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted. Aching. Irritated.” Kyouya smirked at him. “Still feel like coming closer?”

“I think we both know I have no fears when it comes to you.” Dino smiled, walking up to Kyouya’s bed. “Have the doctors spoken with you already?”

“They’ve told me the basics.” Kyouya scowled, now, clearly not happy with what he’d heard. “I won’t be able to fight for a while.”

“You won’t have to.” The promise was very easy to make. “I’ll make sure nobody gets to you or your baby again.” Their baby, Dino’s baby, except he didn’t have that claim yet. Not unless Kyouya chose to give him that.

Kyouya’s gaze turned sharp, almost calculating. “And what makes you think I will allow that?”

“I like to think I know you by now, Kyouya.” Dino reached over to touch Kyouya’s hand. He wasn’t immediately swatted away, which he supposed was a good thing. “If it’s about protecting something you hold dear, you will do anything. Even if that is asking for help.” For Kyouya, that was a rather major step. “You don’t have to ask, though. You just need to accept our help. Vongola’s, or Cavallone’s, or both of ours. Whichever you would prefer.”

Kyouya studied him for a moment, eyes still piercing. “You do know she is yours, right?”

“I… had hoped.” Dino ducked his head. “I don’t imagine that gives me much claim to either of you, though. I hope you’ll let me be a part of her life, and of your life, but if you’d like me to back off, I will.”

“Hm.” Kyouya watched him for a moment, then sank deeper into his bed, looking up at the ceiling. “Will she be safe?”

“As long as I live and breathe.” He would protect her with his life, after all, just as Kyouya had done. “Clearly I haven’t done enough to prove that to you, and for that, I apologize. However, if you would allow, I will show you in every way that I would never allow any harm to come to either of you.”

“Is that so.” Kyouya closed his eyes, looking awfully tired. “My child will not become some pawn in your games. If I ever suspect someone might be trying to use her, either you or anyone else, I will get rid of any threats to her.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Not from his Kyouya. “I would be happy to make her my heir, but if you protest, I will not. The choice is entirely yours, Kyouya. But please, never think I would allow anyone to threaten her either way, even less that I would ever consider harming her.”

“I suppose you are too much of a herbivore for that, huh.” Kyouya was quiet for a moment. At last he opened his eyes halfway, dark lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. Not that Dino was thinking about that sort of thing at all, it would have been utterly inappropriate with Kyouya lying in the hospital bed. “…I have conditions.”

“I’m listening.” Dino nodded, perhaps a bit too eager. If Kyouya had conditions, that meant he was willing to negotiate. Even if his version of negotiations tended to be more like dictating the terms and expecting agreement.

“One, I will not stand any crowding. If you wish to raise her as your heir, you will be responsible for teaching her any of that kind of social nonsense. And if she ever decides she does not want that responsibility, you will not push that on her.” Kyouya glanced at him. “Two. I have seen the mess that is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and certainly you. I might respect the baby’s fighting skills, but if anyone so much as suggests having him as her mentor, I will take her from you and never return.”

“…That is fair.” Really, he agreed. For all that he had learned to take his place as the don, he did remember how terrified and hopeless he had felt when Reborn first decided to start training him. He would not push that sort of thing on his daughter, not even if it meant the end of the family. “What else? If I know you at all, that can’t be all of it.”

“I suspect you will want to have her in Italy. However, I also wish to raise her in Namimori, particularly now that I don’t have to hide her anymore. We can negotiate on the exact division of time later, especially once she reaches school age, but this is not something I will compromise on.”

“Of course.” Dino nodded. “I wouldn’t even dream of trying to keep you away from your dear Namimori, and certainly not your daughter.”

“Good.” Kyouya nodded a little. It hurt to see him so weak and exhausted, but then again, it was all just evidence of how strong Kyouya truly was. “…You owe me, Bucking Horse. For leaving my child in that damn illusionist’s care of all people.”

“I did, ah, wonder about it.” Dino hesitated, not sure if he should push. “Mukuro said you… had some illusions in your defenses?”

“Hm.” Kyouya’s eyes closed again. “I will do anything to protect her. From anyone or anything, including you.”

“I know. Hopefully one day I’ll convince you that I would die before bringing any harm to her.” Dino smiled, though. From Kyouya, this was practically sappy. “Does she have a name?”

“Misaki. Hibari Misaki.” Kyouya’s lips twitched, even though he looked half asleep. “Written as beautiful blossom, not that it would help you.”

“Hey! I’ve been studying my kanji a lot, I’ll have you know.” And would certainly learn these particular ones very quickly indeed. “That’s a beautiful name.”

“She’s a beautiful girl.” Apparently this was all Kyouya was going to say right now, as he yawned, then turned his head to the side. “Now, be quiet.”

Dino knew better than to answer. Instead, he gave Kyouya one last nod before leaving the room. Once outside, he took a deep breath, then strode off to find Romario. There was plenty of paperwork to prepare, even though they couldn’t finish any of it without Kyouya.

Dino wanted to make absolutely sure his daughter would have everything she deserved.

*

Kyouya was, as usual, beautiful.

Dino knew he might have been somewhat biased, but then, he was supposed to be. What kind of an alpha did not find their mate attractive? And Kyouya was lovely, had been lovely as long as Dino had known him, for all that his young features had turned into a more mature look over the years. Even so, right now Kyouya was even more beautiful than usual, colorful flowers contrasting with his dark hair as he napped in the shadow of a tree.

“Papa! More flowas!” Misaki ran up to him, clutching little blossoms in her pudgy toddler hands. Dino’s gardeners had planted several beds of flowers of all sorts just so she could pick them, which had helped to somewhat spare the more special blooms decorating the grounds around Cavallone mansion. Not entirely, of course, but that was fine. All this would belong to her one day, after all, and if picking a flower brought her joy, Dino wasn’t about to tell her not to do so.

“I see that, princess.” He grinned at her. “Are you going to give them to your Dada, too?”

“Yup!” Misaki toddled over to Kyouya, crouching next to him. She took on a focused expression, sticking more blossoms into Kyouya’s already rather colorful hair. “Pwetty!”

“He really is.” Dino chuckled, resisting the urge to take a picture. Kyouya would know, and would no doubt destroy his phone immediately. He would just have to enjoy this moment, and make a memory of it. “And so are you.”

Misaki nodded enthusiastically, placing the last few flowers on Kyouya’s chest before running off in search of more. Dino grinned when Kyouya’s eyes opened silently.

“What are you grinning about, Bucking Horse?”

“You are adorable with her, that’s all.” Dino knew by now he would get away with the statement, if only because he linked it to Misaki. Kyouya would tolerate just about anything for his precious princess. “I like how you pretend to be asleep because you know she likes to surprise you.”

“I was asleep to begin with. I just didn’t see any reason to ruin her fun when I woke up.” Kyouya yawned, then glanced at him. “I thought you were going to be busy with paperwork this afternoon?”

“I cleared out enough to steal away a few moments.” Dino grinned. “What, I shouldn’t spend my time off with my dear family?”

“Just don’t come whining to me when Romario is after you.” Kyouya leaned his head back on his hands, closing his eyes again. “Don’t waste too much time sitting around, I know you still have plenty to do before tonight. It’s your turn to read her bedtime story and neither of us will be happy if she has to wait for you to be done.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m just enjoying the beautiful day for a moment.” Dino chuckled, leaning in to press a tiny kiss to Kyouya’s forehead. “I’ll get back to my study soon enough. You know I would never miss bedtime with the princess.”

“Just remember I warned you.” Still, Kyouya’s lips twitched into a smile, and he didn’t even accuse Dino of being soft. Clearly he was enjoying the day as well.

“Oh, sure. You always do.” Dino glanced over as he heard Misaki rushing back. “Think you have enough hair left to hold all the flowers?”

“If not, that’s what pockets are for.” Kyouya seemed remarkably calm about the prospect of walking around with flowers all over his person. “Soon she’ll be able to learn how to make proper flower crowns.”

“Ah, but it won’t be as adorable.” Dino stood up, dusting off his pants after his break on the grass. “I’ll see the two of you at dinner at latest.”

“Don’t be late.” It was a command and a request all at once, and Dino had no intention of denying either of them.

He knew all too well how precious this happiness was, how close he had come to never having it to begin with, and he would never do anything to risk losing it again.


End file.
